1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and the like for reporting a position of a vehicle to outside using a wireless communication equipment mounted on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a technique of reporting a position of a vehicle to outside according to parking which is speculated from stopping of the engine and the like, or request from outside and the like from a viewpoint of preventing vehicle theft and the like (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-145442, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-054600, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-236597).
However, if the position of the vehicle is reported to outside each time the engine is stopped, cost of communication for reporting is accumulated according to the number of times the engine is stopped.